Cerita Kembang Api Akhir Tahun
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Pupus sudah harapan Sai untuk dapat menikmati malam pergantian tahun bersama sang kekasih, tapi ia tidak ingin untuk bersedih malam ini...  Satu lagi fic Yaoi SasuxSai untuk para deaders... Fic tahun baru yang benar-benar telat publish..  Warning: YAOI


Hai…. My friends, berjumpa lagi dengan author GJ di awal tahun ini…

Bagaimana perasaan kalian menghadapi tahun yang baru ini? (readers : tentu saja bahagia, bila tidak ada kau disini!) Apa sudah ada planning untuk tahun yang ini? Aku harap sudah ada. (Readers : Iya, sudah ada. Planning untuk membuangmu ke liang kuburan!)

Aku akan mempersembahkan satu cerita awal tahun. Semoga cerita ini akan menambah kebahagiaan kalian di tahun ini. Sebenarnya sih.. aku berniat untuk publish pada tanggal 1 tp karena aku punya banyak kegiatan, jd baru sekarang sempat publish.. gomenasai... Sudah langsung saja, selamat menikmati ceritaku…

**CERITA KEMBANG API AKHIR TAHUN**

By Rei-kun 541

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair **: SasuxSai

**Warnin**g : AU, OOC, typos, YAOI, de el el

Pupus sudah harapan Sai untuk dapat menikmati malam pergantian tahun bersama sang kekasih, berhubung sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba menelpon dan membatalkan janjian yang telah disepakati bersama untuk menyaksikan indahnya kembang api tahun baru di vestival kembang api di kota karena sang kekasih tiba-tiba harus lembur kerja malam ini. Karena itu, malam ini ia bermaksud akan menghabiskan waktu akhir tahun dengan membaca buku bercover tebal itu, dan disitulah ia, duduk bersandar pada sandaran bagian kepala tempat tidurnya kemudian memfokuskan pikiran pada buku yang ia baca. Ia tidak ingin bersedih malam itu.

Sudah hampir jam sebelas ketika ia mendengar ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu apartemennya dan itu menarik perhatian. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Sai segera menutup bukunya dan meletakkan buku dan kacamata yang sejak tadi ia gunakan kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sai tak percaya. Antara senang dan heran mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan rambut raven yang indah dan mata onyx tajam yang sedang menggantung mantelnya di tiang gantungan di balik pintu apartement. Orang itulah yang diharapkan Sai datang sejak tadi.

"Sai…" balasnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sai dan mengecup keningnya. Sai terdiam menikmati nyamannya kecupan dari orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Sai… malam ini dingin sekali, tapi kau berpakaian tipis begitu… kau tidak kedinginanan?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan tubuh Sai yang hanya terbalut kemeja putih tipis yang kebesaran hingga menutupi celana pendek ketat Sai membuat Sai terlihat seperti tidak menggunakan celana.

"Kau bilang malam ini lembur, kenapa jam segini kau datang ke tempatku?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak suka? Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah menyelesaikan separuh pekerjaanku dan kabur membawa sisa pekerjaanku pulang," katanya sambil memperlihatkan tas kerjanya pada Sai, seakan memberitahukan bahwa ada separuh arsip pekerjaannya yang belum ia selesaikan di dalam tas itu.

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Sai.

"Belum… aku tidak sempat."

"Ya sudah, duduk saja dulu. Akan kubuatkan makanan untukmu." Jawab Sai kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Sementara itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan.

Ia hendak duduk di zabuton di depan meja makan itu, ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke urung untuk duduk dan lebih memilih untuk mendekati sesuatu yang tiba-tiba buat dadanya sesak. Sebuah lukisan, dan Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Ia memandangi dengan seksama lukisan yang terpajang di sudut ruang makan itu. Itu sebuah lukisan dengan warna-warni indah membentuk gambar kembang api yang merekah besar di langit pada sebuah kanvas berukuran sedang. Melihat itu, ia tak jadi merilekskan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sai yang merasakan kehadirannya di dapur, mulai protes melarangnya.

"Sasuke, sudah kubilang bukan, kau duduk saja di ruang makan! Aku tidak akan lama. Kau pasti lelah kan?" perintah Sai sambil mengiris wartel dengan terburu-buru.

"Tidak! Aku ingin membantumu." Jawab Sasuke kemudian menyalakan api kompor.

Sai tidak melarang lagi. Sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya yang harus segera selesai itu.

"Aw…" ucap Sai pelan sebagai respon dari rasa sakit oleh sayatan pisau di jari telunjuknya. Darah merembes dari luka itu.

"Sai…" segera Sasuke meraih tangan Sai dan memasukkan telunjuk tangannya yang terluka itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sa.. Sasuke… tidak apa! Hanya luka kecil…" ucap Sai dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku lebih baik tidak makan daripada harus melihat orang yang aku sayangi terluka," katanya ketika ia selesai menghapus darah dari luka Sai dengan menggunakan lidahnya. Sai segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Itu membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget, tapi meminta penjelasan hanya akan membuat suasana menjadi lebih tidak menyenangkan, begitu pikir Sasuke, sehingga ia memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya menggoreng sebuah telur mata sapi.

…..

Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan setelah acara memasak selesai. Sasuke asyik menikmati nasi goreng buatan Sai, sementara Sai sendiri asyik meneguk bir di dalam sebuah kaleng. Sasuke mengunyah makanannya sambil menatap nanar pada lukisan di hadapannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sai… Karena aku, kita jadi gagal melihat kembang api malam ini. Tapi kita bisa pergi malam ini jika kau mau, mungkin masih sempat," kata Sasuke sambil terus mengunyah makanannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Tidak perlu. Kita tidak perlu selalu melakukan yang dilakukan pasangan secara wajar…" balasnya kemudian meneguk habis bir di dalam kaleng itu dan melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Karena cinta kita juga tidak wajar…" katanya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah kearah dapur.

'Tidak wajar?' batin Sasuke. Kata-kata Sai membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan. 'Apa yang membuat Sai tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu?'

Selama ini Sai tidak pernah memikirkan itu, ia bahagia dan begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Mereka bahagia dengan cinta mereka. Tapi, kata-kata Sai menyiratkan kebersalahan, menyembunyikan sebuah penyesalan. Tapi, siapa yang harus disalahkan? Apakah dirinya yang telah menambatkan hatinya pada Sasuke, atau Sasuke yang memberikan jantung hatinya hanya untuk Sai kemudian menyandarkan harapannya pada lelaki manis berkulit sangat pucat itu? Atau cinta, yang telah hinggap di hati mereka akan satu sama lain? Tidak, mereka tak bisa di salahkan!

Sai kembali duduk di hadapan Sasuke dengan membawa sekaleng bir lagi, membuka tutupnya kemudian mulai meneguknya lagi.

"Jika kau tidak ingin pergi, untuk apa kau menggambar itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap lukisan itu lagi.

"Selang beberapa saat setelah kau menelponku untuk membatalkan acara kita, Sakura datang berkunjung kemari dan menceritakan sebuah mitos. Dia bilang jika ada sepasang kekasih yang berciuman bersamaan dengan merekahnya kembang api pertama di awal tahun, itu tandanya cinta mereka adalah cinta yang abadi," Sai kembali meneguk birnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Sakura bilang dia telah membuktikannya, karena selama tiga tahun ini hubungan dia dengan kekasihnya selalu langgeng."

"Kau percaya mitos?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tiba-tiba tak mengerti maksud dan arah pembicaraan Sai. Terlalu aneh.

"aku tidak percaya mitos!" jawab Sai tegas. Ia hendak meminum kembali birnya tapi tangannya segera digapai oleh Sasuke. Mencegahnya meminum bir itu lebih banyak lagi.

"Berhentilah minum itu! Kau tahu, pembicaraanmu nglantur kemana-mana," ujar Sasuke.

"Dingin…" jawab Sai singkat. Ia sedikit meronta agar Sasuke melepas tangannya, tapi Sasuke malah mengambil kaleng bir yang dipegang Sai dan meneguk habis isi di dalamnya. Sasuke mengusap bibirnya ketika Sai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Habiskan makananmu! Aku lelah. Aku akan pergi tidur…" jawabnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal pada Sai malam itu. Tidak biasanya dia bertingkah aneh begitu dan itu membuat Sasuke menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan menghabisi makanan yang tersisa di dalam piringnya dengan terburu-buru dan rakus. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sai? Apa dia benar-benar marah pada Sasuke, padahal dia sendiri yang merelakan pembatalan janji itu?

'Hah… yang benar saja!' batin Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa piringnya yang telah kosong itu ke dapur. Setelah meletakkan piringnya kedalam bak cuci piring, dia pergi menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil sebotol bir lagi dari dalamnya.

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapati rasa dari bir yang ia teguk. Rasanya pahit, tak senikmat bir yang dia rampas dengan paksa dari Sai. Mungkin rasa nikmat itu akibat dari bibir Sai.

'lain kali, aku akan lebih memilih minuman yang telah dia minum lebih dulu,' begitu yang terpikirkan oleh Sasuke. Dia kembali ke ruang makan dengan bir yang tak enak itu di tangannya. Lukisan Sai jadi pusat perhatiannya lagi.

Sai punya cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sasuke tahu itu, dan itulah yang membuatnya terkadang harus berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya, tapi disitulah kepuasan itu berasal. Ketika berhasil bemahami perasaan sang kekasih secara diam-diam, dan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, ada rasa senang yang mengalir dari sana, mengisi setiap ruang di hati dan tentu saja balasan yang setimpal juga akan di dapatkan.

Lukisan, seperti Sai, setidaknya begitulah yang Sasuke ketahui. Dari luar lukisan merupakan benda mati yang bisu, tapi ada gejolak didalamnya, dan Sai juga sama seperti itu. Ada gejolak perasaan yang tersimpan di dalam dirinya meskipun di luar Sai tampak datar-datar saja dan tanpa ekspresi. Pasti, pasti perasaan Sai tersalurkan melalui lukisan itu. Lukisan kembang api itu. Sasuke menemukannya.

…

Sai duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan memeluk lututnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lututnya itu. Sementara tubuhnya sendiri terbungkus selimut. Ia belum tidur juga sejak tadi. Ada yang tengah ditakutkan olehnya.

Sai sedikit tersentak mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang. Sasuke terlihat berdiri di balik pintu, dan itu membuat Sai memalingkan pandangannya. Tak ingin ia memandang tubuh ideal Sasuke terlalu lama malam itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Sai kemudian duduk di depannya.

"Sai…" panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Apa?"

"Aku baru ingat, aku punya hadiah tahun baru untukmu," kata Sasuke kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah mawar dengan pita berwarna pink itu pada Sai.

"Ini… apa?" Tanya Sai. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya langsung membuka tutup kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah buku berukuran sedang di dalamnya yang di dominasi warna biru serta corak-corak abstrak yang indah.

"Buku diary?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Iya… sebentar lagi kan tahun baru, maka kita akan membuka lembaran baru. Jadi kuberikan buku ini untukmu. Aku sengaja membelikannya agar kau dapat menulis cerita kita di setiap lembaran dari buku ini. Cerita tentang kita, cinta kita, dan kebahagiaan kita. Hanya kebahagiaan setiap harinya, karena aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha membuatmu selalu bahagia."

Sai menggapai buku dalam kotak itu dan mengeluarkan buku itu dari dalam kotaknya.

"Tipis… ini saja tidak sampai mencapai 300 lembar. Ketika lembaran kosong buku ini habis maka tidak akan ada lagi cerita yang bisa kutulis," ujar Sai kemudian memasukkan kembali buku yang di pegangnya ke dalam kotak yang masih berada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang? Karena ketika buku ini habis kau tulisi, aku akan segera mencari buku ini lagi. Akan aku jelajahi seluruh kota, atau perlu akan ku obrak-abrik semua toko alat tulis untuk menemukan buku yang sama seperti buku ini!"

Sungguh, Sai kehilangan kata-kata saat itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka.

"Hm…." Sasuke tersenyum sebentar kemudian berkata,

"Ya sudah, sudah malam. Tidurlah… semoga malam ini kau mimpi indah, Sai!" Sasuke sempat mengelus pundak Sai sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi Sai segera menggapai tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi!" cegah Sai. Itu membuat Sasuke berbalik dan kembali duduk di depan Sai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, tapi tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Sai. Yang ada hanyalah Sai yang segera menyingkap selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhnya dan meberikan perlindungan dari suhu dingin dan lebih memilih untuk mencari kehangatan dalam dekapan tubuh Sasuke. Sai memeluk Sasuke erat saat itu dan Sasuke juga nampak membalasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Sungguh tak ada maksud untuk meragukan cintamu…" nada suara Sai bergetar, ia hendak menangis.

"Sstt… Sai… apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak sampai berpikiran seperti itu padamu…"

"Maaf… Aku hanya takut, aku takut cinta kitalah yang tak abadi. Lembur yang tiba-tiba, salju yang turun, semuanya serasa menjauhkan kita. Aku takut, semua mengutuk kita karena jalan kita yang salah… tapi sungguh, aku tak bisa melawan perasaan ini, aku mencintaimu! Dan telah kuletakkan masa depanku di bahumu…" Sai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Pandangan matanya mulai berkabut. Kristal bening itu akhirnya menetes jatuh membasahi pipinya tanpa mampu di tahan.

"Sai…" Jiwa Sasuke terguncang mendengar itu. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Sai dengan erat.

"Aku yang salah… karena telah menambatkan hatiku di hatimu…"

"Kau bicara apa, Sai?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam pada mata yang masih terus mengeluarkan air mata itu. Onyx bertemu onyx. Salah? Tidak, bukan mereka yang salah.

"Jika tak kau tambatkan hatimu di hatiku, maka aku yang terluka, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak akan melepasmu. Walaupun salah, biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu, walaupun salah, tetaplah berada disisiku, walaupun salah, biarkan kita tetap menyelesaikan perjalanan kita." Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh itu dengan hangat.

"iya… aku tak akan meragukanmu lagi…"

"Dasar laki-laki cengeng…" ucap Sasuke. Ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menghapus air mata Sai. "Berhenti menangis!" perintahnya.

Sai tampak tersenyum sesudah itu. Ia bahagia, ia bahagia karena Sasuke mencintainya.

"Kau berikan aku hadiah tapi tak ada hadiah untukmu…" ucap Sai polos.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia membelai pipi Sai kemudian menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sai.

"Apapun itu, akan kuberikan."

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit dagu Sai kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sai. Sai tersentak, karena bersamaan sengan menyatunya bibir mereka, denting bunyi jam di ruang tengah menggema. Tepat pukul 00.00 saat itu, saat dimana tahun berganti dan saat dimana mereka merasakan nikmatnya mencintai dan dicintai.

Di balik ciuman itu, Sai tersenyum. Ada perasaan yang menggelitik hatinya. Ya, tak perlu ada kembang api yang merekah di langit sebagai saksi cinta mereka, karena telah ada kembang api yang meletup-letup di hati mereka bersamaan dengan ciuman yang semakin membara.

.

.

.

.

…..**SELESIALAH CERITANYA**…..

Hehe… gimana? Cinta mereka dapat kalian rasakan bukan? Aku merasakannya lho… ini ada kembang api yang meledak di hatiku. *dilempar bom atom ma readers*

Haduh… Aku hangus.. tapi ya sudahlah, ini memang cerita yang berantakan. Mungkin seperti bahan kembang api yang tertelan salju. Ga bisa terbakar. Ga asyik banget ya!

Untuk para readers yang telah berkenan membaca ficku ini terima kasih ya. Aku senang sekali. Oh ya, aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada temanku Fujiko Aoi Tsuki yang telah memberitahu aku tentang mitos itu. Akhir kata, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! (telat ngucapin) Semuga di tahun ini akan ada lebih banyak cinta untuk kita semua… bye… see u in the next fic… *pergi dengan cara ngesot*

Terima kasih sudah berniat me-Review!


End file.
